Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Aztec Gold
by We Love Lash and Warren
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean, adding new love crazed characters, some badass dialoge, toss in some rum, quite literally, we'd like to add,there's a rum addicted sailor, and a high class girl.,., sound familiar? It should.


**Disclaimer: Sad to say we only own Jack, Will, Norrington, and Jack (monkey), and everyone , in our dreams_, so don't be getting you lawyers ready. We are not owners, yet!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._WAIT DON'T FORGET GILLETTE! -- sry, 2 personalities working against each other.,.,., two different people, not 1 person with a personality complex.**

**A/N: O-k-a-y so, we're currently sitting in a basement eating non-cheese, also known as cheese culture, and this is what we came up with Don't know what else to put.,.,., errr.,.,.,., ummm.,.,.,.,. hmmm.,.,.,.,. mmmm.,.,., damn.,.,., CHEESE CULTURE! _Plz don't run away it actually is a great story.,.,.,., and that isn't a biased opinion ._**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Aztec Gold**

Chapter 1 - Murder In Port Royale

"Umm… are you sure you're supposed to drink before we even dock at the dock?"

"Sure, why not, we're only a hundred feet from the dock, besides I've only had what, 5 bottles of rum. Do I look drunk to you? And if worse comes to worst you can always tie up the boat." a young woman with blonde hair sauntered around the boat. "Come on, loosen up! Have some rum!" she tossed a bottle of rum to a black haired young woman.

"Sorry, but I don't drink." she replied as she tossed the bottle back and sat on the railing of the boat. They sailed smoothly into the dock and the blonde haired woman jumped out and tied up the boat. The black haired woman followed suit and got out of the boat, "How exactly, I want to know, did you manage to get on the deck and not in the water?" she questioned.

"Come on, I told you I'm not that drunk. I'm more sober when I am drunk, if that makes any sense at all." the blonde one explained. The two walked along the dock when an older man and a young boy appeared in front of them,

"It's a shilling to tie your boat up at the dock. And I shall need to know your names." The blonde one starred at the man for a few seconds and slowly turned to the black hair one,

"Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Umm… no, but just tell him our names!" she hissed quietly. The blonde haired one turned back to the man,

"I'm Aidan Blayne, and this is… what's your name again?" The young woman sighed and replied,

"Jalyn Daron."

"And the shilling?" the man asked looking between the two of them. Aidan gave a 'Don't-look-at-me' look to him. While Jalyn silently handed him the shilling. "Thank you." he said and walked away.

"Dang it, we should of asked him if he knew where the governor's house is!" Jalyn whispered angrily. "And no more rum! When we get to that ceremony you are going to be sober!" she snatched the bottle away from Aidan.

"Hey! Give that back!" she ran after Jalyn who had walked ahead.

"I paid for it. I can do what I want with it!" she retorted.

"What, you actually going to drink it?"

"No."

"Then give it back."

"Nope." Jalyn stated defiantly as she tossed the bottle behind her and into the sea.

"AHH! Maybe if I jump in now I can save it!" Aidan cried as she approached the edge of the dock. Jalyn rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Aidan's shirt and started dragging her through town. For the first block Aidan kept screaming something to the extent of,

"Killer! You're a cold blooded murderer!" As they walked by people looked up from what they were doing and stared at them until a small portion of the navy appeared in front of them.

"Excuse me Miss, but who killed whom?" A rather tall man in a white suit and blue coat asked alarmed.

"She killed my best friend!" Aidan cried and pointed at Jalyn.

"Gillette, fetch some irons." the man ordered as he pulled Jalyn away from Aidan. The man known as Gillette came and put the cuffs on Jalyn, all the while she is in such shock that this was happening she couldn't speak. "Now, what's you friend's name and where did she kill them?" the man asked.

"She killed him over by the docks, she threw him in, he can't swim! Rum can't swim!" Aidan replied hysterically. The man's face dropped,

"Release her."

"WHAT!" Aidan cried in disbelief, but no one cared to listen.

"Sorry about that. My friends a little to attached to her rum." Jalyn apologized rubbing her wrists and standing between the man and Aidan, 'Gosh those things are tight.'

"No, it's quite all right, but your friend really shouldn't go around yelling such things." the man replied.

"Yes, hopefully it won't happen again. Thank you for being so tolerant." she stated and started dragging Aidan away who was still yelling at them about the murdered rum.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name." he called after them. Jalyn turned around and Aidan stopped yelling.

"I'm Jalyn Daron and this is Aidan Blayne. And you are?" she replied with a smile.

"I am Captain James Norrington." he stated proudly. Jalyn smiled wider in return and thought,

'Norrington, Norrington, why have I heard that name before? Oh!' "Well then see you at the ceremony!" Jalyn called back as the two of them walked away. A short while later Jalyn finally had to ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"He he he, never mind." Aidan replied as she looked ahead, but still kept the knowing smirk. Soon after they came across a rather large house, mansion more like. "That must be where the governor lives." Aidan stated walking up the short road leading to it. Jalyn followed close behind. They arrived at the front door surprised to see a man already there knocking. "Nice arse." Aidan whispered to Jalyn, but it probably wasn't quiet enough because the young man at the door turned and gave them a strange look as they approached, but turned to face the door as it opened.

"Yes?" the boring voice of the door man was heard.

"I am here to see Governor Swann." the young man answered.

"We're here to see Miss. Swan." the two answered in unison.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, see, it was pretty good, no? Thanks for sticking to it, sry if we scared ya.,., _if you need to see a therapist we do not accept bills, your on yur own buddy!


End file.
